How can you understand us (OC needed)
by Midnightdemons
Summary: Here, in Japan, this place used to be a peaceful and yet fun loving place. That was until ghouls came and took their 'freedom' away. People think they are horrible, man-eating monsters, but have they ever thought on how they felt when they too, are being hunted? Can Humans every understand us? May have M rated horror scenes - Its tokyo ghoul after all . .
1. OC form

**I know that some of you have seen this story before so i'm putting it back without the permission of my sis. I will try to complete her story but I won't really be online tho . it may have slight changes as I only had her planning form and I will try to write it the way she writes :)**

 **Please, Please gimmie more investigators**

* * *

 **OC form**

Name: You can't be nameless!

Age: 1-100

Gender: M/F

History: Everyone has one!

Occupation: Half-Ghoul, Pure blooded Ghoul or Investigator?

Kagune or Quinque type: Koukaku, Rinkaku, Bikaku, Ukaku (Ignore if you are a Investigator)

 **Quinque or Kagune Rating: C, B, A, S-, S, SS, SSS**

Rating: C, B, A , S-, S, SS, SSS

Birthday: Something!

Masks : (Be creative!)

Personality:

Appearance: Details, Details, Details

Ward: write one!

Others: If I missed out anything

* * *

 **Thats about it! Tell me if it needs Improvements**

 **Signing out**

 **Midnight :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first Chapter :3 I hope that it was still the same.**

* * *

Hanako POV

" Wait for me can you? I need to get in my house to get some items."

Hearing that, I knew that my sister had lured another investigator to our territory.

"This never get boring doesn't it?" I murmured to myself before wearing my mask of a Black falcon.

"Ready, Miyuki? This is a Special investigator. We better be prepared for the fight." Saying that, I saw my sister emerge from the back door leading to the roof. Wearing a white falcon mask, we unleashed our Ukaku while our kakugan was released.

As we jumped down, we unleashed a stream of sharp needles, aiming at that investigator. Even though he was caught off guard, he managed to dodge most of the needles except for one which cut his leg.

" No wonder he is a Special investigator. Nice dodging skills you have there Mr. Investigator." I called out.

" This is not my good day! I have been caught in their trap! Two S ranked ghouls, the falcons!" That investigator said while taking out his Quinque.

As I stared at the Quinque, I recognised it to be from a ghoul I met at our territory which was starving. He obviously suffered from a deep wound from an investigator. He was obviously lured by the smell of food. Both of us left some food for him as we could recognize that he was a ukaku user that was severely weakened. We told him to leave the place once he had his fill. But when we went back, we saw some CCG officers at that spot. That poor ukaku user was missing. I assumed that he had escaped safely and left all the CCG investigators.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked that investigator

" What is it?" He replied

" That Quinque, did you get it recently?" I asked with caution.

" Oh! This? I saw that poor ghoul nearby this spot and he looked hurt. I put an end to his suffering too. He put up a good fight too! He broke my previous Quinque and apparently he was a A rank ghoul! I am so glad that I exterminated him! Now, enough with the talk. I will add your Kagunes to my Quinque collection!" Laughing evilly, he started charging at my sister.

Just as he was about to injure my sister, I ran behind him with my Kagune and shot small and sharp shards of RC cells. As he jumped out of the way, he left an opening and my sister impaled him at the stomach.

" What have we done to both of you? Both of your eyes have hatred in them … I just want to know…" As he spluttered his last words, my sister Miyuki said, " you left us as orphans and never tried to understanding our suffering. Not even giving us a chance to reason ourselves…."

Hearing that he closed his eyes and was never to rise again.

Looking at my sister, I asked her why did she want to reason with that screwy investigator. " None of them understand us! There is no point telling them that! Anyway, that was our 84th one in a few without being hurt at all! you have improved a lot huh Miyuki!" As we left the spot, we took the quinque away from it to bury it at a nearby small plantation.

A few hours later…..

? POV

"Sir! Someone reported that they saw a body of an investigator!" I cried out after receiving reports.

"Deploy Investigators there and identify the body as soon as possible!" A voice could be heard before a crowd of investigators started rushing out.

When I went to the crime scene, I saw that he was Senior Investigator Akio. Surprisingly, he was only impaled once at a vital spot but not eaten.

"From the signs, this is obvious that it is the work of the S rated ghouls." I told to the investigators. It was since that all the investigators the S rated ghoul targets are usually killed quickly. It always seemed that those ghouls did it out of revenge instead for food. Suddenly, I felt just like a someone was staring at me from an area. I glanced around me and noticed that there were two ghouls standing at the top of the buildings staring at us. I stared at them and found out that both of them were wearing falcon masks.

"Look! Are those the S rated ghouls? The falcons!" I cried out as I pointed at the two ghouls standing at the top of the building. Hearing that, the investigators started crying out stop while chasing the two ghouls.

"Nice Job spotting them Investigator Rin! Now Stop those ghouls and try to capture them!" Investigator Iriyma cried out.

Hanako POV

Running as fast as I could, I was thinking why my sister and I were spotted. Tugging at my cloak, my sister told me this that shocked me.

"He is a ghoul nee-chan."

"I know that your sense of smell is stronger than me but… there is no way an investigator could be a ghoul! How would he be able to eat when he is an investigator?" I replied.

"I dunno but I am sure that he is a ghoul. Nee-chan, there are 5 investigators coming nearby the next staircase." My sister told me

Sure enough, 5 investigators appeared at the next staircase and we were all surrounded.

"There is no choice. We would need to unleash our Kagune." I said while stretching my arms, knowing that it would be a tough fight ahead. As my Kakugan appeared, I ran forward and slashed hard on an investigator.

"This tastes horrible but it shall do." I told myself as I licked the drops of red liquid off my face. Releasing my Ukaku, my sister and i started to take down the investigators, one by one. As we were taking own most of the CCG main forces, I heard my sister give out a cry of pain. I turned around and saw her freeze in front of the Investigator which she said was a ghoul and was struck down by another investigator.

Seeing my only sister getting hurt, I felt my back starting to boil, as if the Rinkaku that i had hidden usually was trying to explode out of my waist and get rid of those who had harmed my sister. I screamed out loud and remembered that day when I felt the exact same feeling…

Flashback

" Dont worry. I will be home by midnight." Those were the last time I saw my father smiling at me before he left out of our hideout.

"Dad have never broken his promise. He have been 2 hours overdue. Should we find him?" I asked my sister, Miyuki.

"I'm sleepy… I wanna sleep soon…. zzzzzz…." Miyuki said before sleeping on my lap.

Placing her on my bed, I snuck out of my home, expecting to see it all cleared but to my surprise, I saw investigators holding guns and big cases walking around our territory. Suddenly, someone jumped inside the apartment and covered my mouth. I turned around frightened, and noticed that it was actually my dad running from the CCG. Keeping as quiet as we could, we shut the door tightly while asking my sister to wake up just incase we need to flee with our father.

As expected, the CCG found our house and was trying to break the door down.

"Run Hanako! Take your sister and get out of here!" My dad cried out, pushing me towards a secret exit under the carpet of our door.

" I don't wanna! I want to stay with you! I am not going to leave you!" I told my dad as tears started to flow out of my eyes.

" Go! I will catch up to you later! Plea-" His words were cut short when the door was finally broken down.

"Oooh… Ghouls even have feelings for their filthy offsprings don't there? Sorry to interupt your lovely conversation but it looks that you are cornered now Silver Falcon-kun." A guy told my father.

"I don't have time for all of your filthy excuses! Special class Mado, you have left me no choice but to fight you." My dad told him.

I could not believe my ears. The meek guy that my dad was is the Silver Falcon, the one who we idolised as a strong ghoul that hunts near us. When my sister hacked into the CCG private website where all the top secret information were at, we liked to see the reports of the Silver Falcon as his reports were always so fascinating.

As my dad unleashed his kagune, I found myself staring at it. I realised that it was the first time I had seen his ukaku in person. As I watched that high speed fight taking place in front of my eyes, I wondered when I could ever be as strong as him.

"You are good. None of the ghouls I fought had survived for 15 minutes without breaking a sweat. Hmmm… apart from a particular Rinkaku user that I fought about 3 years ago. But she ran away. Looks like you have some relationship with her since she was always found with the ghoul named Silver Falcon… Too bad. I exterminated her even when she was on her knees, begging for pardon." Investigator Mado said with a sinister smile on his face. "Looks like you are not putting your all! Is it because of this two young ghouls that are hindering you to unleash your full power? Why don't I do you a favour by putting down both of them and take their Kagunes for my newest Quinques? I wonder how their quinques would look like!"

Saying that, he started walking towards us while the two other investigators pinned downed my father from getting any closer to Mado. Seeing him lift his blade up high, I thought that I was going to die. Just as he was about hit me with that quinque, I saw my father step in front of me, and blocked that devastating blow with his own body.

"Hanako…. leave this place…. and protect your sister…." My Dad said before slumping to the ground.

"Dad?... Dad?... Dad! Don't leave me!" Full of tears, I hugged my father's warm body. "You are gonna pay….. I'll get rid of this piece of Shit for you Dad…." I whispered, with tears exiting my eyes

"Oooh! He managed to escape both of them to protect you huh! Well Goodnight little one!" As he raised his staff high up, I felt a burning sensation on my whole back. As if someone placed hot coals on my back. As I screamed, Kagune exited out of my back, whacking Investigator Mado on the head hard.

Looking at my Kagune, he seem fascinated at them. Apparently, I was a ghoul that was successful with a double type of kagune. Both Rinkaku and Ukaku. My Rinkaku started wrapping itself around my sister, as if it was protecting her. But she just pushed my Rinkaku away, and stroked it while tears flowed out of her eyes. She had seen everything that happened. As if it was Magic, she unleashed her Ukaku and shot crystallised bullets while her Rinkaku only appeared as one thin and weak chain of RC cells joined together. Together, we started going just like clockwork, Getting rid of almost every single investigator there but only severely injuring Investigator Mado. Grabbing a cloth from the mantle place using my rinkaku, we threw in our father's ring with our moms, took their masks and fled. But just as i was about to leave, I spotted a sliver crack under the mantelpiece. I grabbed that case, and ran away, using our ukaku jumping from building to building, desperately running away from the CCG until we found a bridge. As helicopters passed us, we kept quiet and tried not to be found….

End of Flashback

Burning in a bright red colour, 5 Rinkaku appeared from my waist side. Four of them were surrounding me, while the other was knocking away the investigators surrounding my sister, who was unconscious.

"No way…. this is the ghoul that I heard from the survivors that killed a whole team when they were young?! So this is the strength of two S rated ghouls!" Rin called out.

I turned my focus to him, wanting to slash at him hard, since he was the one who spotted us. Surprisingly, he side stepped and I missed hitting him but gave him a nasty cut on the cheek. Randomly slashing at investigators all around me who try to come closer to me, I used the speed of my Ukaku to avoid the shots of the other investigators who managed to some into close quarters with me. Soon, It was all down to Investigators Iriyma and Rin.

Noticing that Rin was still shocked and dumbfounded then, I took chance of that advantage and went closer to him doing a sneak attack on him. What that surprised me was that I had hurt Investigator Iriyma instead of him.

"Investigator Iriyma!" I was Rin kneel down and tried to stop the bleeding wound. Knocking him aside, I swore I could hear a cracking sound out of his right hand. Still streching out his left hand, trying to ask me to stop injuring him anymore. Seeing that he was devastated, I thought that it was enough and did not do anymore harm by running away into the depths of the night.

As my sister woke up, her wounds fully healed, we started talking about that ghoul that was an investigator.

"If he is a ghoul, why will he join the CCG and betray the others? And how will he feed? To sustain his life source?" I asked my sister

"I dunno but most likely he eats victims that go on a suicide? I heard of a place who ghouls are peaceful! Uta told me about _Anteiku_ , a cafe in the 20th ward, and that the ghouls eat suicide victims there!" My sister replied me with a enthusiastic glow on her face. It was obvious that she wanted to go there, coffee shop in ward 20 was rumored to be run by ghouls.

"Aurgh. After using that Rinkaku after a long time, I actually feel hungry now. It's my turn to hunt huh?" I told my sister.

"Yep! And you need to re-dye your hair! there is a blue lock appearing at your fringe." She told me while giggling.

"I will do it. Some foolish human just walked in. I will come back soon. Wait for me and heal fast!" As I ran away, I put on my mask which Uta had made me when I stumbled into his shop, smelling the smell of food. He had made me and my sister a mask after he taught us how to hunt. You could say that he was the one which thought me and my sister how to use our kagunes. The mask that I wore was based on our parents. My sister and I wore a White and black Hawk mask while my dad wore a Silver Falcon mask. My mom had died from the birth of my sister but other than my dad, my sister and I who know that she died.

After feeding up my fill, I bought back pieces that my sister likes to eat on. Confused seeing that no one was at the place where I left my sister at, I started panicking. I started running high and low and was on the verge of breaking down, a soft tap was felt on my shoulder. I turned around, thinking that it could be another investigator, I saw my younger sister smiling at me, wearing her mask.

"Where were you! You scared me! I told you tell me wherever you go!" I scolded her

"I'm sorry. I sensed a investigator nearby so I went to make dispose of him. I didn't suffer any injuries! Don't need to be so scared." She told me, smiling.

"That was a close call. Eat up!" I said, with a hint of relief in my tone.

Next day…

Chesska POV

" Looks like now the Falcons have done some large scale attacks now. They even wiped out our whole squad. Investigator Iriyma have been severely injured by one of their attacks. Investigator Rin has also been injured. We shall change the rating of the Falcons from S to SS due to this incident. Investigator Rin has escaped with some deep wounds but is alright. Now is there any other comments?" Maru said.

"I have a comment to make. One of the Falcons have shown a second kagune. 5 Rinkaku appeared!" I said.

"Good point there Investigator Chesska" Maru replied.

Murmurs was heard all around.

"2 Kagune?"

"Thats rare."

"How are we supposed to fight a ghoul with two kagune?"

"They must all be so strong."

"Wiping out a whole squad like that? "

"Which falcon is it?"

"Must be the White one, since the black usually sits on a corner or supports."

"No it can't be. Rumours say that the black is the stronger."

"I hope I don't meet them."

"Yea I know how you feel."

"Alright ,alright settle down. All we know now is that both of them are equally strong. Be careful when you are in the streets. I will do with the media. That is all. Dismissed."

"Yes Sir." Loud voices could be heard before the investigators started exiting the room.

"Should we go and see how is Rin and Iriyma doing Hitomi?" I asked Hitomi, my partner.

"Sure!" Hitomi replied.

When the approached the hospital ward, we could hear the loud commotion inside. Opening the door, Hitomi was hit by a flying pillow on her face. Looking at Hitomi, I inched away from her knowing in 3… 2… 1…

" WHAT ARE BOTH OF YOU DOING! THE DOCTOR ASKED YOU TO REST UP AND HERE YOU ARE, PLAYING PILLOW FIGHTS?!" Hitomi screamed at both of them

Knocking both of them on their heads, the both of them went cried out in pain. "OWWWWWW!" They both screamed out loud

"Ummm what injuries did both of you suffer?" I asked him.

"Well, Investigator Iriyma suffered broken ribs while I have this Broken arm. Now I cant use my Quinque…" Rin replied while rubbing his head.

"Oh well, you should be glad that they did not kill you guys. Unlike the others….." I said with a quiet voice.

With guilty looks, they both looked at the floor. "I could have helped many of them survive if I had just been blocking all of her attacks with the Quinque." Iriyma said.

"I will get rid of them if I get the chance! They are just good-for-nothing cannibals!" I told them

"Yea….. Right….." Rin replied with no enthusiasm.

" What if we could live peacefully? Humans and Ghouls?" Rin asked us. "I do not like so much bloodshed you know." He said, sighing.

"Yea if only we could do that… They could be like normalhumans.. But that is impossible. They have killed so many of us." Saying that, I stared out of the window, and at the clear sky as a cloud floated lazily by.

* * *

 **Thats about it! So what do you think? I know that the review and the others are slightly different but please follow, like and review**

 **BTW Can the owner of Rin, Chesska please PM me? My sis deleted your PMs so I don't really know who belongs to who QWQ so sorry**

Signing out

Midnight :3


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the Second chapter! Part of it was done by me as it was left Unfinished... Hope u'll Enjoy it!**

* * *

? POV

"Raining today huh?" I stared out of the window as droplets from the clouds splashed on my house window. I just moved to Japan, since my father wanted to teach me something as he said. I may not seem to look like it, but I have the blood of a ghoul in my veins.

"Ummi? Can you go out and buy some vegetables for tonight? We are running out of supplies here!" My mom called me.

"Sure! I will buy them now." I replied. As I took the purse from my mom, I walked to the store with an umbrella over my head.

"Thanks for buying. Have a nice day!" The shopkeeper told me.

As I walked out from the grocery store with tons of vegetables in a bag. I noticed a small alley way in the gaps of a tall building. I smelt a familiar yet distant smell from the depths of the alley way. Curious, I decided to follow the smell to the place where it originated.

As I found myself coming closer and closer to the source, I heard a dreadful scream from the scene. Peeking my head out, I saw something that horrified me.

"No…. Please…. I have kids at home… I need to go home… Please…." A young lady was seen lying on the floor face up at another person.

I stood there shocked as I dropped the bag. Wrong choice. That guy turned his head to me and smiled.

"Well, well. Looks like you have company now." That guy told the lady.

Just then, I saw that the eyes behind a mask was black and red. "No way….. The first few weeks here and I have met a Pure-blooded ghoul!" I gasped in shock. I knew that my dad was a half blooded ghoul that had undergone surgery that transplanted a Ukaku Ghoul's Kidney into his. He was the first survivor of that operation and was not announced as he was once captured. A few days ago, I heard of a young man and a woman being crushed under a pile of steel beams. The woman had died instantly but the young man had survived with the girl's organs in him.

"Hmm? Daydreaming huh?" I heard a voice call me. "So… as a special gift, i'll let you see how I will be eating this woman! After that, you can be my smaller looking dessert!" He told me as he started walking towards her.

"No… I can't let…. No…." Wild thoughts started flooding my mind as I tood there with horror. As if I could not stop me anger from exploding out of me, My eyes turned black as I stared at him. Shocked with seeing my one red eye. He dropped me and stuttered…..

"Another one-eyed…"

I don't understand what was he talking about. He maybe was talking about my father who was a one eyed ghoul but he do not show the ghoul side of himself. I remembered the last time my eye turned red was when I saw the cut on my friend's hand. I had a weird interest in it and licked it. My friend had screamed for the teachers when she saw my gray sclera and red pupil. On that day, when I was 13, our friendship broke there.

Seeing my one eye, he said, " there is no way there will be another one eyed. The one eyed is the boss of Agori Tree…."

I hate violence. Especially when someone threatens me to do so. I usually will try to keep calm but I could not stand it anymore. In fact, that was the first time I felt so angry. I then decided to let go of the anger, once and for all,and not do it next time.

"This… is not forgivable…." I mumbled softly as I put on my mask.

"Eh? What did you say? I can't hear you." He told me with a menacing grin on his face. "After all, you smell just like a hum-"

He was stopped shocked when he saw me turn around. Apparently, when he saw my mask and me, he wasn't expecting me to glare at him with such eyes.

Somehow then, I had unleashed my kagune. A half shaped Ukaku formed at my back. Crystallised pieces of kaugne appeared and shot out to that ghoul.

" So… You too have a Kagune… Let me have some fun with it!" As he said, a blue Bikaku appeared and coiled around his leg.

I tried shooting crystals at him but he had blocked them with ease.

"Is that all you can do?" he said to me, grabbing my leg and lifting me upside down.

"EEEK!" I screamed as I held my dress down. That scream must had made my kagune wild as it suddenly crystallized and frozen there before impaling him. He slumped down onto the floor, leaving me and the female woman there, looking at each other.

Standing up, she took ran away from me. She seemed frightened to see my kaugne soaked in blood.

"Oh no… Now what will my father say about me? My kagune appeared…" I said softly to myself. "I didn't know I would meet a ghoul so fast. Dad told me to try not to get into fights so fast because I have no experience.." I mumbled.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Turning around in shock, I found myself face to face with my father.

"Ummi, it's all right. I wanted to show you the real ghoul world in Japan. It is my old homeland and it is totally different from Malaysia." He told me while rubbing my head. "Let's go home Ummi. The CCG would be here any moment."

"But dad…. that woman saw me…." I told him only to be called to keep quiet and follow him home.

"Shh…. It's been a long night. You should really rest tonight. If you really regret seeing or knowing this, just forget about it. But remember, this is the true nature of us ghouls." With one hand on my shoulder, my dad started leading me home. Unsure if that was the correct choice to follow, I could only wait for future to pass by and complete.

Reaching the small apartment in my house, my mom smiled as she greeted the both of us. As she went to the kitchen, I took off my shoes as I ran towards my bedroom. Locking the doors behind me, I looked up to my house ceiling as I thought about the woman that I saved earlier. Would she tell the CCG that hunts ghouls or would she keep quiet as I was her savior? Sighing, I stared across my small room as I thought about school that I needed to go the next week. What if I could not control the Kagune I have? If I meet another ghoul in the school, what could I do to protect myself?

As I head my mom's voice calling for dinner to be served, I trudged out of the small room that I had as I closed the door. Eating the short meal without saying anything, I decided to go out once again. One short walk should be able to clear my mind from all the activities and incidents that happened to me all in a day. Sure, I had my mask on me but she could have remembered my face before I even placed it on.

Walking back into a back street, I saw a shadow pass overhead of where I was standing. Not sure what I saw, I went slightly closer to fulfil my curiosity. As I came closer, another shadow appeared but this time, it jumped down towards me. With such agility and speed, I only saw an eye of a ghoul with the covering of a mask passing me. Another shadow soon passed me, equally or faster than the one before. Standing there with shock, I heard voices screaming towards my direction. With my legs losing strength, I sat on the ground as Men with white suit cases came beside me. Why would I meet so many Ghouls today I didn't know why. But back then, I finally got the taste of the real ghouls hunt and run. Comparing to me, I could be easily be counted as nothing or trash that was never meant to be. Hoping that the CCG would not find me, I hid under the pile of bedsheets that fallen when the ghoul was escaping.

Hearing sounds, I stayed as quiet as I could as the investigators started moving closer and closer towards my hiding place.

"Sir, we lost track of the ghouls."

"Are the ghouls just getting faster or is it the CCG is lagging behind?!"

"No Sir!"

Hearing that, the footsteps started getting softer as it finally fades away. Crawling out I was wondering what was it like to be living in fear, here in Japan, because of the CCG. Sure enough, there were more of them all around Japan, blending in or even living alongside some higher ranking people in this world.

Still shocked at the sight I saw before. I slowly walked back to my house. Describing the ghoul I saw to my dad, he walked towards the coffee maker as he made a small cup of coffee. Sitting on the couch, he slowly sipped his coffee as his red eye came out.

"That must be a Ukaku ghoul from what you said about the speed. But from what you described, that ghoul must have a lot of experience, able to run from buildings to buildings with such agility. If you ever meet such a ghoul, run away or try to conceal your presence. That is if you want to live as a human." Saying that, he just left me there thinking of that incident. To most people, a choice of living like a ghoul or a human was a really easy choice for someone. Being one who hates Violence, I would usually choose the path of a human, being normal and carefree but, if I would have a life of a ghoul, I would need to learn how to protect myself. If my ghoul instincts come out once again, won't I lose my friend once more. If I follow the path of a ghoul, I could still learn how to control my powers as I blend in.

"Dad." I said softly.

"What is it Ummi?"

"I… I will follow the path of a Ghoul."

Rin's POV

"Sir! We lost track of the Falcons once again! I am really sorry for losing track of these two." Overhearing a conversation from the office, I was kinda shocked to know so. It's only been a few days and they are both active once again? Usually after a large scale attack, ghouls would stay quiet for a while. From the previous occurrences, this would be really surprising.

"I'm leaving the office now." I cried out as I walked away.

"With that broken arm, you sure leave the office early. You should go to the Lab soon. It's been about 9 days and your Quinque was put top priority. It should be done by now." Chesska told me as she continued to finish the paperwork.

Calling for a taxi, I asked the driver to bring me to the bottom of a hill. Exiting at the little bus stop there, I started walking up the steep slope to the top of the hill. "Its that time of the month huh?" With the cars marking the area that hardly anyone went, I pushed a small fence as a huge cliff was shown in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I concentrated all my energy to my waist. On my back, eight Rinkaku appeared from it. After days of sitting in the office, I could hardly control the Rinkaku from appearing and attacking my fellow investigators.

Swinging my Rinkaku as I slowly climbed down the cliff, I smelt the familiar scent of blood as I descended. As I reached the bottom of the cliff, instead of a place full with animals softly murmuring as I took my fill, it was perfectly quiet there. Not a single soul was located there. The worst thing was instead of the usual neat stack of food there, not a single one was found. Starting to get dizzy of hunger, I didn't notice when a single kid that snuck up behind me. Swinging a wooden plank towards my head, even my Rinkaku could not react in time, leaving me head first into the soil of the moist soil. Piercing my arm, I tried to scream in pain just to feel a liquid being poured onto the wound. Hot and cold at the same time, I could feel the liquid slowly entering my hand as the wound closed up. With that, I slowly felt my consciousness fading away even when I tried to keep awake.

Waking up, I found myself in this small room with me chained onto a wall with my feet dragging. With my eyesight still blurry and my muscles numb, I lifted my head to observe the surroundings. With the curtains drawn together, there was only one flickering bulb in the middle of the room. Struggling, I tried to break free of the these chains to no avail.

Hearing a sound from the outside, I pretended to be still unconscious just in case they would do something nasty. But to my surprise, instead of someone big and strong appearing, a little girl entered, wearing the mask of the white falcon. For the first time, I actually see the White Falcon up close. With her size, she should be not much older than 16 years. From her actions, she seemed like a pro with at least twenty years of experience.

With the black falcon entering after her, she tossed the white falcon a cloth full of food. Closing the door behind her, she took the bundle of food and placed it on the floor. After that, she took out a bunch of keys as she started unlocking the chains holding me onto the wall. With those all gone, I slowly stood up as I felt my arms. Red and sore, I stared at the bundle as I slowly unwrapped the Parcel. Seeing the contents inside, my stomach started to rumble.

"Eat up. We have a ton of questions to ask you." The black falcon said as she took out her mask. What that shocked me was her appearance. With Brown eyes and really fair skin, she looked like a really weak and harmless girl. Who would know that a kid like that would be one of the top killers of the ghoul society?

With her sister taking off her mask, I stared at her face grasping every single detail. Young and Innocent, with big and round brown eyes, with almost no hint of menace or bloodlust, almost every high school kid would fall head over heels for her.

Not complaining, I finished my meal as fast as I could before standing up once again. I knew with both of them in a single room with me, I had almost no chance of escaping with two SS rated ghouls here.

"You have been out for about 3 days. I have been trying to transfer blood into you just incase you go berserk when you wake up. And if you didn't know, these needles are made of our Ukaku shards." The black falcon told me.

"She is Hanako while I am Miyuki. We are only telling you these information because you are one of the ghouls that managed to get into the CCG." The white falcon told me.

"Why are you working with your enemies? Are you that Unloyal to your type? Do you want to side with those cattle and wipe out us?" Hanako asked me, with her Kakugan activated.

"It's none of your business! Isn't it the same why are you guys attacking normal CCG officers?! Don't ever call them cattle! They are not life stock waiting to be fed on!" I screamed out.

"If †hey are not cattle, what are they? I am only letting you live because I can." Miyuki said as she walked behind me. Trying to take the chance, I tried to dash outside when the white falcon was behind me. The door was left alone as Hanako had inched away from it while asking me questions.

Just when I was about to Exit the room, a Ukaku shard flew past my face as it stuck onto the wall.

"One more move, and I will not miss." Hanako said with a pure black Ukaku behind her back, fully crystalised.

"Feisty isn't he. We should really let him go soon. Maybe give him a few cuts here and there before leaving him." Saying that, I was punched right hard in the gut before I slumped onto the ground, hugging my stomach in pain. Grabbing both of my hands, they chained me once more before kicking and punching me, leaving me tons of injuries.

"The CCG will come soon. I just notified them. Good luck and if you ever tell them our Identities, I will make sure you will see every single one of the people in your department in Heaven." Miyuki said before leaving me there, hanging by my hands, body all sore and painful. A small trickle of blood exited my mouth as I didn't bulge at all.

A few hours later, the CCG flooded into the house we were inside. Barely able to stand the pain that I was suffering, my consciousness was flickering as I was just there barely able to even pull my head up.

"Investigator Rin! Can you hear me?" I heard a faint voice calling out. With the locks done picking, I was admitted to the hospital almost immediately due to my severe injuries that they given me. I was really worried on how I would have to explain the fact that the hospital needles could not enter my veins for the Drips and Transfusion. I must have lost a lot of blood from what the doctors were talking about. With a nurse trying to stitch up the cut I got from the Ukaku shard, I wanted to panic and move away, just in case she would know.

"Don't worry. I am a pure blooded ghoul too. So is the doctor in charge of you. I kept these needles just in case a fellow ghoul would have to come into the hospital. But…. I don't get why you are with the CCG….." Saying that, she stitched up my wound before leaving me there, all covered with bandages and casts. Thank goodness I had a short meal before or I would be screwed by now. My stomach was still hungry but I have to bear with the hunger by then.

With surprising recovery speed due to the hidden food given by that nurse, I could move around with just a slight limp after 3 weeks. Usually, injuries like those would take about 2 to 3 months to heal. Visiting Iriyma once in awhile and with baskets of food that I could never eat, the words of the Falcons were still etched in my mind, just like it was haunting me, asking me never to forget what the consequences were.

Chesska was the only one I was scared of. Everyone would never ask me why I didn't eat in front of them except for her. Being Particularly observant, she solved and tracked down many ghouls. Just like a broken down CCG RC cell checker machine that I had hidden for a while, she was curious why I always walked through that gate but not through the others.

My news report was flashed across the news when I got out. Apparently, the CCG thought that they could not hide the existence of the Falcon sisters after they even abducted a CCG officer and attracted so much attention. I had to keep my mouth shut on what their appearances were or how they were like. If I ever said that, who know what they would have done to my family or friends.

Just because I didn't tell their appearances to the CCG, much more trouble was about to come…..

* * *

 **Ehhh Can the people who gave me the OCs PM me T_T (Still looking for Investigators BTW)**

 **Ummi belongs to Aira Aura (sorrry lots T_T)**

 **Signing out!**

 **Midnight :3**


	4. Chapter 3

Midnight Hereeeee Okay I tried writing. TRIED. I know it's short so please forgive me T_T Anyways Enjoyyy

* * *

Chesska POV

The CCG office was really quiet since Rin left the office. When he was missing, the whole office started panicking as the news of the missing CCG officer blasted the news like a blazing wildfire. Back then on those three days, we had no idea where he went. Our only clue was that he went missing after going towards a hill, far away. Yet, no traces of him was found there. He left his quinque at the CCG for who knows why.

Somehow, a letter with his whereabouts was included in our mailbox. Reading that, I was asked to form a search party to find him and rescue him out from the mess. Running towards a broken down slum far from where he was last seen, I saw him there, bloodied and helpless, tied onto tons of chains. Most likely unconscious, he didn't respond to any of us for that five minutes there. Thank goodness that the locks were still pretty easy to pick open as they were made from chains. Those that could be open with just lock and key.

As the CCG brought him out, I surveyed the surroundings. This was one of the fist cases that ghouls would catch a CCG officer and yet not kill him. Maybe get information out from him but, what was the use of it. The texture of the chains was weird, or so I thought. Instead of being cold like metal, it seemed surprisingly warm and yet... alive. Walking out slowly, two Officers stopped me.

"We have secured the hostage. Good job first-class investigator Chesska." They told me before moving away. Still finding something amiss with the place and items left there, I turned around, just to see a red eye looking at me intensely within the bushes. Ordering my squad to leave, in order for me to investigate the surroundings, I held my Quinque case tightly as I called out, "come out now, there is no use hiding."

A small giggle could be heard as a slim figure came out from the bushes where the red eye was, she found herself staring eye to eye with the White falcon.

"Hello there, dear partner of investigator Rin." She said with a short giggle. "First class investigator Chesska or so I heard." Pulling out my quinque and proceeding to injure her, it got blocked by a hardened Ukaku Wing.

"Is that how you say hello back?" This time, the black falcon appears right before me, blocking my Quinque.

With two SS classes here, even some special classes with me, it will still be pretty hard to kill 2 SS classes working together for a long time. Knowing that they must have a lot of confidence in order to appear near an investigator with a Ukaku Kagune, I stood a tiny step back.

"Don't worry. We have no interest in you after all. Just make sure to take care of Investigator Rin, won't you? If not... the others will come after him too." The white falcon said with a sly giggle as she left. Following her, was the slightly older Ghoul, not smiling yet quiet and left the scene of the crime.

As I went back inside the house, I spotted a Black Ukaku shard with a little blood stain on it. Picking it up with gloves, I placed it in an evidence bag as I decided to bring it back to the CCG headquarters. But what did they mean by Others? Why Rin but not any other typical Investigator, I still do not know. A pure black Ukaku shard, left there purposely just as if it was for us to collect evidence for us to know about how and what they could do to us if we interfered with their private matters.

With that still bugging my mind, I slowly left the scene of the crime as I headed back. What was wrong with Rin, I still do not know. With that, days passed as tons of reporters flooded the CCG lobby. Answering and answering questions, I was left with mine as I answered others. Ghouls and humans, what was the difference between them? They can't really help it... or can they?

Rin's POV

Those days in the hospital did me real good. Even though it was weird having a kagune shard-like needle poking in your arm, I healed pretty fast. With the blood donations and lots of other food, I was pretty much nursed back to health due to the blood transfusion that I got. Getting released from the hospital in record timing, I went back home and just sat there. No matter how much I needed nutrition then, I can't really hunt with all of my faces in the headlines, and who knows if I would get caught being in my ghoul form. After all, since the Dove that took me in, I have not hunted for such a long time. Most likely I even forgot how to trap prey into corners. Territorial bounds the ghouls from places to places and who knows what I would need to do in order to even get a small proper meal. Turning on the Telly, I noted about a binge eater running amok in the 20th ward while I was gone.

Wearing my investigator coat, I left out in the sun walking past a cafe, Anteiku, it wrote. "Maybe I will try this shop one day." I thought as I rushed back to the CCG.

Miyuki's POV

Looking down from the window in Anteiku, I saw the investigator we let go off walk pass us. Ordering a cup of Coffee, I stirred the aromatic substance as I sipped it gently. Taking the subway in order to come to this cafe was quite a trip but it was sure worth it.

As I sipped my mocha, the white swirl of mist floating in front of my face. I focused my hearing to listen to all the conversations that were going on in the cafe. One particular one caught my attention.

"... with CCG's 20th ward branch announcing an investigation into the possibility of a single culprit for every incident so far." the news anchor narrated.

"That's pretty close, huh?" a male voice. Now called Voice 1.

Pause.

"So, what else have you got?" Goes Voice 1.

A shocked gasp.

"Who's the lucky girl? The cutie you were talking about?" Questions Voice 1

Awkward intake of breath.

"Oh? It's gotta be her, right?" Goes Voice 1, again.

"No, it's not!" A sharp retort. Oh, a different voice. Voice 2.

"I mean, she is cute too!" Goes Voice 1.

"No, that isn't her." Goes Voice 2

Voice 1 ordered something, a cappuccino. "While we're at it, what is your name?"

"Hide!" Voice 2 scolded.

"It's Kirishima Touka." Is the waitress called Touka? Interesting.

"Touka-san, are you seeing anyone?" Hide burst out into Touka's face.

"Stop that, you idiot!" Voice 2 scolded. There was a soft patter of feet as presumably, Touka ran to prepare the drink.

"Or is it that cute girl with the blue-purple eyes and white hair?" Hide called. Wait... did he just describe me? I looked up in mild shock, to see two boys-one with ginger orange hair and hazel eyes, the other with dark hair and dark gray eyes.

"HIDE!"

"Sorry, Kaneki!" Oh, so Voice 2 is called Kaneki. Interesting.

The door squeaked open, and the scent of a ghoul wafted in. Hmm..

"That's her." Kaneki, the boy with the dark hair, breathed. Wait.. Kaneki is a human, but his girlfriend, supposedly, is a ghoul?

The ghoul in question is a slender shy-looking woman. Dressed in a purple top and matched with a beige skirt that ended with ruffles, it brought out her purple hair and cleavage ample enough to catch the eyes of every male in the cafe. Males... So stupid... doing such an obvious plot and yet you can catch their charm so easily.

As Hide stood up, he left the coffee shop and the female ghoul that came in walked towards Kaneki. Giving her a short and get a sharp glance, I guess that my sister caught the scent of her. A soft yet slightly visible scent of blood could be noted under her breath. Binge eater, or what the CCG calls the ghoul who eats so much.

"Sorry, but let me get to the washroom for a moment." saying that, I left the cup of mocha there as I went into the toilet. Humans with ghouls. What was that supposed to mean? He must be the next prey that she would feed on, or so that is what I think. After splashing my face full with water, I left out silently as I walked out.

Kicking my sister on the foot hard, I signaled for us to leave then. It was starting to get uncomfortable with those two there. As we left, I caught sight of a book on her hand. The Black Goat's Egg. One of Takatsuki Sen's Famous Books. Leaving Anteiku with a feeling of distress that something was going to happen that day.

As I went back to my home at the 14th Ward, I found ghouls once again at our doorstep.

"I said before. And I will say again. My sister and I will not join Aogiri. Not a bunch of rogue ghouls like you." My sister stepped up as she placed her mask on.

"Scram if you value your life. I don't care whatever one-eyed king you have there, but note this, I will never join such a messed up organisation with a leader you don't even know." As she said that, her black Ukaku came out as the ghouls bowed down before moving away once again.

Ever since we have been more well known because of our identity as the Falcons, certain organisations would come to recruit us as one of them. Having several SS rated ghouls in their organisation, aogiri have been really popular in our Ward, recruiting more and more, expanding both their size and power. Yet I still have no intention of a large group of ghouls that go under a single leader.

Taking a short shower, I wore my casual work shirt as I told my sister I was going out. Back into the streets of the 14th ward where ghouls were plenty. Cannibalism was popular there and yet I dislike such weird practices of vulgar actions. Once or twice I tried it, and yet that was when I was really little. Walking into an abandoned street, I pushed open a door as the familiar smell of the bar welcomes me.

"Ahh! There is our little guest! How have you been?" A ghoul named Itori bounds forward as she pushes me towards a chair.

"I've been doing great Itori-san," I said with a polite smile. "A small glass of red juice please," I called as the red liquid was poured into a glass then passed on to me. As I sipped the sweet liquid, I felt the immense pleasure of drinking it.

"It's been such a while since then. With you and your sister hitting the headlines like nobody's business, it must be really fun doing things like no other ghoul have tried to do." She said smiling. "By the way, congrats on your promotion to the SS ranking ghouls!" Sitting beside me she held up her own glass and called for a cheers.

Drinking it heartily, she asked me, "You must need some information for you to come here don't you? What do you want to know? But remember, you will need to give me information equal or more value in exchange!"

"The Binge Eater. I want to know more about her." I said.

"Ahhh that girl. She has been hitting the headlines as frequently as you have! Let's see... What if I say that she chooses her prey wisely?" Itori replied me with a playful smile.

"Now it's your turn to give me something in exchange." She told me.

Releasing my Kagune, my Rinkaku unfolded slowly as I showed her the white pulsing veins of my Rinkaku. "Ahhhhh. Or so I've heard of this thing. It's such a pleasure to meet a two typed like you. Mind if I touched it?" she said with unfolding curiosity.

"Sure." With the poking and pulling off my rinkaku, it was sure weird to have someone other than me poking it. "That should be one good piece that I can sell. No wonder Arigori would want to hire both you and your sister." She told me.

"I really need to go now. But just a bonus information, the CCG have a ghoul working for them. Watch out Itori. They may be sniffing around here sooner or later." I told her as I closed the door behind me.

Walking back, I looked at the full full moon unblinking in the sky. Reflecting light from the sun as it illuminates the night like a beautiful Jewel. Something weird was about to happen that night maybe it will be just a feeling or it will be true, who knows?

? POV

"Your task for the night is to assassinate a CCG officer, Rank 1, and the details are all here. He is heavily guarded. Be careful." A mysterious voice told me.

"Yes. I will complete it." I said as I left the small room there. Placing my Mask, I was known as the Black cat. A favourite assassin of Aogiri.

Jumping from roof to roof, I snuck into his house as my Bikaku Appeared.

"Goodnight."

With that, I left the scene of the crime, with my black boots now stained with red and tiny tinkling sounds as it faded into the light of the full moon. My silver hair shone the sparkle of the moon as I retreated back into the shadows of the night. What will happen in that morning, there were tons that were going to happen...

* * *

How was it? Yep! An assassin of Arigori appears!

Sorry if I didn't tag you

Chesska belongs to Arye7

( Cliffhanger 247 Sorry I just noticed my Computer went berserk but plese if you see any errors, feel free to point them out)

Signing out

Midnight :3


	5. Chapter 4

Ehh... Its been long since I posted... Sorry but exams are comming soon and I HAVE to get good results T_T

Anyways, here is the chapter!

* * *

Rin's POV

Within that night, tons of accidents happened. With a construction site with collapsed steel beams, a woman got crushed under the weight of the beams and another male barely surviving. At that night, another CCG officer was murdered in his house even with so many others living so close to him. As a rank 1 officer, he should have enough skills to even prevent ghouls from assassinating him in the night.

"Damn it! Will we even have enough investigators to cover up all these sites? With constant ghoul attacks, sooner or later younger investigators will be scared away." I muttered to myself.

"Rin! Are you leaving for the steel beams site?" Chesska asked me as she dumped a chunk of papers on my work table. "Either follow me to the site or choose to do the reports." She said with a cheeky smile.

Standing up, I gave a bored stare at Chesska. I will do anything and everything just to prevent getting the whole chunk of reports that she would give me. As she left, I grabbed my quinque as I felt my hand grasp onto a chain. Lifting it up, my eyes lead to the small black crystal hanging on the chain. It's been a while since I wore it out. Placing it onto my neck, I fastened it as I wore my white long coat. Adjusting the fit of it, I grabbed the suitcase as I left out of the CCG.

As I reached the accident site, I vaguely smelt the scent of a ghoul as I came closer to the area. Knowing that something was seriously wrong because of how the position of the steel beams was before they crashed, I suspected something was wrong. Asking Chesska what the accident was like and the victim, I was told that a young man and woman was found crushed under the beams. The woman died instantly and yet the young man was still barely alive. Without any family consent, the doctors transplanted her organs into his. Because of that, he managed to live but yet tons of reports was flooding everywhere.

With no secure evidence, we could hardly do anything but instead, let the police do all the work for us. Even with tons of reports and the slight probability of a ghoul in action, we could not do anything and let the case be closed as a fatal construction accident.

Akemi POV

With the event that happened yesterday about the steel beams crashing onto 2 victims, tons and tons of work were given to the CCG. Maybe because of that, they could hardly pay any attention into the in-house murder that I did to that poor little rank one officer. Yes, I am Akemi Kane, one of the top dogs in Aogiri. Being the top assassin in the whole of Aogiri, I was tasked to serve the OWL, or so they call the One-eyed king of arigori. I was abandoned since young, and Aogiri took me in. They cared for me and fed me, leading me into my teen days. Learning how to fight ever since I could walk, I was heads and tails better than the other ghouls of my batch. With excellent dodging skills, I could easily overpower some of the adult ghouls at the age of 8. Because of that, I had the honor of the given name of the Kuroi Neko, the black cat.

That name came from my savior, the leader of Aogiri. Pledging myself to serve her no matter what the situation was, I was the elite of the elite in Aorigi. With a long and yet thin and muscular Bikaku, I could move from places to places really easily and silently.

Walking into a large room, I found myself in front of the leader of Aogiri, the one-eyed king. With bandages all over her face and hands, even if I walk past her in a busy street, there would be a slight chance that I would not recognize her.

"Akemi... was it?" a sweet voice sounded from the leader. "My faithful and promising assassin, the one ghoul that I trust far more than some of my leaders." Jumping down from where she was sitting, she landed gracefully, almost without any sound.

"I have a task for you, can you help me to do it?" She spoke softly to me, almost whispering into my ear.

"For you, I will do anything. I will only listen to you and not anyone else." I bowed my head low as I closed my eyes.

"Then, keep this mission a secret okay? Help me to..."

"Yes, I will execute it immediately."

With that, I left the main hall with the one-eyed king inside. Moving into my room, I wore my bell necklace as well as my hunting boots as I left the hideout. Moving in the cover of the darkness, sneaking through the slightly open window of the hospital room, I hoisted myself as I snuck into the room. Hearing the soft beeps of the heart monitor and the soft footsteps of the nurses outside, my eyes slowly adjusted to the pitch black darkness of the room. Lying down in the middle of the room, was a young man with an oxygen mask as well as many other medical equipments.

"That must be the victim of the steel beam accident, isn't he?" I muttered to myself quietly. "I'm sorry, but I am here to get rid of you." Raising my hand as I was about to pierce his heart, I saw a faint blackish gleam in his eye. Curious, I stared closer just to get the biggest shock of my life.

The guy I was sent to kill was a one-eyed ghoul. Just like me.

Hearing footsteps entering the walkway, I hurriedly slid under the empty bed nearby. As the door opened, I heard a soft woman voice muttering to herself, "I thought I heard something strange in here." Closing the door behind her back, I slid out of the bed as I climbed out of the window.

'I need to report this to her...' that was the only thought I could think of. Being one of the same kind as me, I would not be able to kill him if he was a valuable project. Another one-eyed ghoul, just like me. I had to get back to Aogiri as soon as possible. A new one-eyed may change so much of the future. One-eyed ghouls were far stronger than pure blooded ones.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, many thoughts were swirling in my mind. One-eye ghouls were very rare due to the fact that when they are still young, they could die either due to the fact that they could either not get enough nutrients when in their mother's womb or could be absorbed because they were being mistaken for food. But, the weird wart was he smelt neither like a ghoul nor human. Like a mix of them both.

With a sudden stop in my step, I looked downwards just to see a few ghouls being hunted by a few CCG investigators. With Quinques in hand, I could see those investigators chasing after the small gang of 3 ghouls.

'Why won't they just fight back? Having a team of 3, you can easily defeat that small two investigators. Those quinques are very weak. Even with a B ranked Kagune you can shatter it easily...' I muttered to myself. Just when I was about to leave, I saw one of them trip over a fallen trash can. With the small bundle flying out of her hands, her kagune unfurled as it grabbed the small bundle of cloth gently. As the pulsing red short Rinkaku retracted, I saw her hugging the small bundle as the investigator cornered her.

With the investigator raising his Bikaku quinque, he swiftly ended the woman's life without any mercy. With the other two ghouls screaming and crying, I saw the investigator pick up the small bundle which she tried so hard protecting. Hearing a soft cry from the bundle, a moment of hesitation struck me. I was told long ago never to interfere with other's business, but with such a cruel sight, should I really stand back?

Unable to take it anymore, I jumped down as I placed my mask on. In such a screwed up world that we live in, there was never one day that normal ghouls could live without any much sense of safety or peace.

Landing silently, I stood face to face, staring at the investigator holding the child. I guess having an SS rated ghoul staring straight at you will freak you out. Especially one that was rumoured to just kill an investigator even with so many others nearby.

Running behind him, I tapped his shoulder as I took the child into my hands. Passing the child to the other ghouls, I turned back just to face the two shocked investigators.

"Come at me. I can take both of you anytime." I said as my Kakugan appeared on my right eye. With one grey eye and another ghoul's eye, I guess I was scary enough to scare them and taunt them in the meanwhile.

Running towards me, he took out the Bikaku quinque as he slashed wildly into the air. Panic must have taken over him as he did not even bother to aim as it was a wild slash. "Too slow," I muttered as I grabbed his quinque. With his partner planning to slash at my back while I was still distracted, I could hear his ragged breathing as I turned around and threw the other investigator onto the ground. A ghoul's physical strength far exceeds a normal human. Not to say that I was trained since young and was the top of Aogiri's batch, I was far stronger than them. If they were smart enough, they could have played dead and could have left with their lives.

The two investigators slowly stood up as they fumbled for their quinques. "Looking for this?" I said with a joking tone as I lifted up the two quinques. Hearing a soft sound of footsteps behind me, rapidly closing distance, I took up the blades just to block a heavy quinque that threw me onto the wall.

"That sure hurts...? It's been a long time since I felt such power like that. I must compliment you but it's the end." Walking towards the two helpless investigators, I grabbed them by the neck as I lifted both of them up to their legs. Slamming them both onto the wall, they hung them limply, most likely unconscious or dead. Jabbing them through their vitals, I made sure they stayed there asleep for all eternity.

"I really hate to do this but..." I whispered as I brought the red substance on my hands as I licked it. The warm liquid went down my throat as I felt a sudden surge of power. With now on full strength, my Bikaku appeared, black and pulsing with red veins.

u haI could see the investigator tighten his grip around his quinque as my Bikaku extended. Even though it was long and thin, it was really muscular and a light silver colour appeared at the tip of my tail. Running towards him, I aimed for his neck as he smartly blocked it.

"Is that all you can do?" He said taunting me. Standing up, I said sweetly, "do I really need to do more?" Saying that, he looked at his quinque as hairline cracks started appearing on it. Shattering into pieces, everyone could deem that it was useless. With eyes full of horror, he walked back as I took a step forward.

"Stay... Stay back!" He said before tripping over the small bags of rubbish cans behind him. Lying on his back, he closed his eyes as I lifted him up by the collar. "Are you that dumb to face an SS rated ghoul alon- " I started to speak as I felt a sharp pain from my abdomen.

Dropping him, I looked down only to see a small quinque blade along my waist. Pulling it out, I was hoping for the wound to heal as per normal but to my dismay, it only got worse.

"Ahahaha. Didn't you think that I would not have any weapons with me as a form of self-defense?" He said as he walked closer and closer towards me. "Feeling slightly dizzy, my vision started to blur as I collapsed onto the ground.

"And I forgot to tell you. That quinque blade is kinda special. To ghouls, it poisons on contact. Even if it is a prototype, I can see that it is strong enough to make an SS rated ghoul kneel like that in pain." That investigator said with a laugh. "Crawl all you want, but it won't kill you. It will just make you weak enough for you to succumb to me."

Crawling nearer and nearer towards the fallen investigators, I felt a sharp pull on my hand. "Woah there, don't try to give me extra trouble. It will be really annoying for me to need to catch you once again if you escape." He said with a small glint in his eye.

"Who ever said I was going for them in the first place?" I mumbled as I took out the Quinque and stabbed him before standing up. "I learn from other's fast, and I will never listen to others." Limping towards the nearest wall, I sat down as I looked at my wound. Sure it was deep, but if I had a little more energy, I could have taken a small bite...

With something warm in my hand, I faintly looked at my hand as I saw the food I was hoping to have on my hand. Eating, my wound heal as my Bikaku slowly vanished. Resting for 5 minutes, I felt my energy return as I looked at the other ghoul and the child. Knowing that the other ghoul had saved me, maybe it was to return the favour, I called him to follow me, as I picked up the female's ghoul's body.

Laying her on the hillside, I left a small bunch of flowers on her hand as I left her there, with the other ghouls mourning for her. As I left, I heard for him to call out for me.

"Wait! Let us follow you. We may be of some help." the smaller sized boy called out to me as he grabbed my shirt. Looking at them, I felt a small pinch of pity as I called for them to follow me.

As we reached Aogiri's hideout, I asked the chefs to prepare a dish of food for them as I walked to the OWL's Hall. As I looked into her eyes, I explained about how that young man was a one-eyed. Just like her and me. He may be of good use when time comes.

"You sure are famous for disobeying orders. Black Cat. This is the most important mission I have ever given you, can you help me to fulfil it? After all, I don't know if you will listen to my request." She said with a soft tone in her voice.

"This time, I will fulfil your request. I will not fail." I replied.

"Good. So... do you know the coffee shop in the 20th ward? Please infiltrate it. Be my spy and tell me whatever that goes on in there." She told me...

The next day, I packed up all of my stuff as I decided to complete the secret mission that she gave me herself. With a hundred and one questions in my head, why she would want me to go into such a fimsly organistion? Why me, of all the other ghouls?

As I stepped into the coffee shop, all eyes was on me as it was not the opening time of the shop yet.

"Can I talk to the Manager? I want to find work here..." I mumbled in a soft tone, potraying myself as a weak and harmless girl.

"He is at the back. Knock the door before you enter."

Step one accomplished. I thought to my self as I opened the back door. With lots of purduading, I finally managed to get a small room.

As I entered my dusty room, I smilied as if I was pleased till they closed the door. Leaving out a big sigh, I placed my luggage on the floor as I looked around. This was about one tenth of my luxurious room in Aogiri. Fine with me. I just needed to bear with this as I unpacked my items. With my hand on my mask, I decided to hide them. I have to be an innocent girl here and report to the Leader. I was only Faithful to Eto, and everything and anything I would do would be for her sake, I thought as I placed my mask and bells into the drawer.

Hanako POV

As days passed on with us just staying in our houses, having a low profile before I decided to go out to the coffee shop in ward 20. Having everyone either at work or in school, I walked along the streets as I felt a faint smell of blood from the alley. Running towards the side of the train tracks, I saw the sight of blood as a girl was beating a boy upside down before he went onto his knees.

Running there, I stopped as I saw that the girl was the one at the coffee shop. With her red Ukaku out, she looked really menacing.

"Go away. He is my prey." She said as her Ukaku hardened. Unleashing my Ukaku too, I opened it just in time as I blocked all of the shards coming out from her single Ukaku. "The Black Falcon huh?" She muttered as both of my ukaku spread out behind me.

"Wait! I am not here to fight." I said as my ukaku vanished from my back as I raised my hands in a form of surrender. As much as I hated it, having four ghouls at such a place would be really suspicious.

Spotting a human behind her, I walked past her as I looked at that guy, lying on the floor, unconscious. Looking up just to see another hanging at the railings by his neck, I looked at the female waitress as I asked, "Kirishima Touka, was it? Mind if I took that guy to prevent him from bleeding to death?"

"Whatever that suits you."

Hearing that, I jumped from a trash can and slowly up the walls as I grabbed a metal bar by the side, keeping my balance. With a Ukaku crystal shard from my back, I cleverly sliced the steel beam as he fell from it. Reaching my hand out, I manage to hold his limp hand as I let go of the beam, hovering in the air before gently landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"I will take this two to Anteiku. Try to handle him yourself." She told me as she looked at the limp bodies of the boy named Kaneki and Hide. "I never heard you name, what is it?" She asked me.

"Hanako Haiyashi. But I will prefer if you call me the Black Falcon. It's better that way." I replied as I felt slight motion on my back where the other guy was. Following her into Anteiku, the strong smell of coffee hit my nose as I placed him down in a room. Walking out, I saw Touka talking to someone as I looked at him with surprise.

"O..W...L?" I asked as I stared at that old man, smiling at me. A distinct and yet vague memory of the Legendary one Eyed OWL. Even though the rumours said that Aogiri's leader was the OWL, I still had the moment of unease beside him, as if he was far more powerful than what he looks?

"Let's get out of that topic, can we? My name is Yoshimura, the manager of this café" he told me.

Talking to each other for about 30 minutes he finally asked, "Would you like to join Anteiku? Being peace-loving, you can stop your killing spree. Be like us, do not murder and yet live in peace."

Thinking for a while, I finally replied, "I'll love to join you, but, my life have been in the darkness since I was born. There is no point in sparing them anymore. If that is all, I will be taking my leave." Saying that, I finished my coffee as I stood up and left. With the soft tingling sounds of bells as I closed the door, I quickly took the train back to the 14th ward, where my home was. Thinking if I should have accepted their offer, I quickly wiped that thought out of my mind. I have killed so many and yet they have no found me yet. Being peace-loving, it would only be harder to survive if trouble comes...

* * *

XD so how was it? Please review and follow!  
P.S. My sister totally cleared all her chats so I can't really retrieve them back... Please tell me if you see your chara so I can give credits to you :3

Haaaaaiz I really need a friend like Hide T-T


End file.
